User blog:Wii maniac/1st Annual MySims Wiki End-of-the-Year Awards: The Nomination Blog!
Long Title! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T_nys8si6g lol Long, awkward video. But plz watch the youtube video for info on the Awards IF ANYONE CAN MAKE A GOLDEN BUDDY AWARD, PLZ DO. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. And you guys can start nominating now, if you want. Categories Best of 2010-2011: *TV Shows *Movies *Video Games *Youtube videos *Actor *Actress *Anime *Cartoon *Video Game System *Songs *ADD SOME OR REMOVE SOME IF YOU LIKE, ONLY UNTIL NOVEMBER 1ST Nominees for Nominations TV Show *Glee- 3 nominations *The Amazing Race- 1 nomination *Big Brother- 1 nomination *Primeval- 1 nomination *Victorious- 3 nominations *Lost- 2 nominations *Wolverine and The X Men- 1 nomination *Pair of Kings- 1 nomination *Suite Life on Deck- 1 nomination *Raising Hope- 1 nomination *New Girl- 1 nomination *Cupcake Wars- 1 nomnation Movie *Bridesmaids- 3 nominations *Rio- 2 nominations *The Smurfs- 1 nomination *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2- 4 nominations *The Social Network- 1 nomination *X-Men First Class- 2 nominations *HOP- 1 nomination *Megamind- 1 nomination *Inception- 1 nomination *Kung Fu Panda 2- 1 nomination *I Am Number 4- 1 nomination *Final Destination 5- 1 nomination *Santa Buddies- 1 nomination *Toy Story 3- 1 nomination Video Games *Pokemon Black/White- 4 nominations *Wii Party- 1 nomination *The Elder Scrolls of Oblivion- 1 nomination *Minecraft- 1 nomination *Fallout New Vegas- 1 nomination *Epic Mickey- 2 nominations *PokePark Wii- 1 nomination *MySims SkyHeroes- 1 nomination *Mario Party- 1 nomination *Professor Layton: Unwound Future- 1 nomination *Professor Layton and the Last Spector- 1 nomination *The Sims 3 Generations- 1 nomination Youtube *Bad Romance Beat Boxing- 1 nomination *RedPandaGamer's 365 Days of Animal Crossing- 1 nomination *Cute Sneezing Panda Cub- 1 nomination *Pokemon in Real Life (1 & 2)- 2 nominations *Epic Meal Time- 2 nominations *Nyan Cat- 2 nominations *Cjszero01's Top Ten Greatest Boss Themes- 1 nomination *E.T. Kate Perry Parody- 1 nomination *ASDF Movie Series- 1 nomination *Food Battle 2011- 3 nominations *SlimKirby's Mario Party Board Playthroughs- 1 nomination *Sonic Shorts- 1 nomination *Chuggaconroy's Paper Mario- 1 nomination *Songdrops- 1 nomination *Friendship is de Magiks- 1 nomination *Epic Rap Battles of History #3- 1 nomination Actor *Hugh Laurie- 4 nominations *Chuck Norris- 2 nominations *Alan Rickeman- 1 nomination *Robert Downey Jr.- 2 nominations *Zach Gallifinackis- 2 nominations *Kevin James- 2 nominations *Orlando Bloom- 1 nomination *Dylan Spouse- 1 nomination *Matt Damon- 2 nominations *Leonardo DiCaprio- 1 nomination *Cole Spouse- 1 nomination *Daniel Radcliffe- 1 nomination Actress *Angelina Jolie- 2 nominations *Megan Fox- 2 nomination *Emma Stone- 4 nominations *Hannah Spearritt- 1 nomination *Selena Gomez- 1 nomination *Diane Aggron- 1 nomination *Debby Ryan- 2 nominations *Hayley Kiyoko- 1 nomination *Kristen Stewart- 1 nomination *Mila Kunis- 1 nomination *Melissa McCarthy- 3 nominations Anime *PowerPuff Girls Z- 2 nominations *Big Windup!- 2 nominations *Pokemon- 5 nominations *Doraemon- 1 nomination *Suite PreCure- 1 nomination *Naruto- 4 nominations *Durarara!!!!!- 1 nomination Cartoon *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic- 6 nominations *Spongebob Squarepants- 2 nominations *Penguins of Madagascar- 1 nomination *Adventure Time- 1 nomination *The Amazing World of Gumball- 1 nomination *Happy Tree Friends- 1 nomination *Phineas and Ferb- 1 nomination *Regular Show- 5 nominations Video Game System Now that I've issued a rule saying it can be any system, these nominations might change.... *3DS- 5 nominations *Wii- 9 nominations *PS2- 2 nominations *Gamecube- 1 nomination *DS- 1 nomination *PC- 1 nomination *N64- 1 nomination Songs *Youtopia- 1 nomination *Friday- 1 nomination *Stereo Heart- 1 nomination *For the First Time- 1 nomination *Deer in the Headlights- 1 nomination *The Edge of Glory- 3 nominations *S&M- 1 nomination *Where Them Girls At- 1 nomination *Marchin' On- 1 nomination *Someone like you- 2 nominations *Lighters- 1 nomination *Christ Alone- 1 nomination *Party Rock Anthem- 1 nomination *Waste- 1 nomination *Criminal- 1 nomination *Helena Beat- 1 nomination *Kamikaze- 1 nomination *Mercenary- 1 nomination *Terminal Velocity Act 1- 1 nomination *Lily's Theme- 2 nominations Category:Blog posts